BPDP vol 1: O homem de jaqueta preta
by alfred32
Summary: O homem de jaqueta preta, Martin, é um pesquisador do sobrenatural frustrado por nunca ter encontrado um caso que fosse realmente sobrenatural. Além da frustração, ele ainda tem que lidar com dois assassinos em série que tem ligações com seu passado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

* * *

**-- Quem é o homem de jaqueta preta?--**

"Ele foi uma pessoa que apareceu sem aviso na minha vida e a mudou por completo."

Se daqui a alguns anos aparecer alguém que vá até Frank e pergunte pra ele quem é aquele homem de jaqueta preta Frank responderá isso. Mas agora as coisas ainda são diferentes. Frank sempre foi observador, passar por uma tragédia não vai mudar isso, muito pelo contrário. O garoto de quinze anos olha atentamente para o homem de jaqueta preta tentando fazer uma análise de quem ele seria. O homem misterioso era moreno, magro, alto, cabelo preto curto (estilo social) e tinha um rosto ossudo. Frank o achava esquisito, não parecia ser um policial, era exótico demais pra isso. "O que fazia então dentro da cena do crime?" se perguntava.

-Tudo bem, garoto? - pergunta o enfermeiro da ambulância. Frank achou a pergunta tão idiota que não conseguiu nem responder, pelo menos não verbalmente. "Claro que não, idiota! Toda minha família morreu!"

Esses eventos se passam às onze da noite na frente da casa da família Mendes, que fica na cidade de São Bartolomeu, interior de algum estado do Brasil. Nesse momento Frank está sentado na porta de uma ambulância recebendo cuidados médicos e esperando algum policial fazer perguntas a ele. O homem de jaqueta preta está a apenas vinte metros de distância de Frank, conversando com o delegado. Logo a frente dos dois está à porta principal da casa dos Mendes. A casa era grande, estilo europeu. Coisa de gente rica.

-Nunca vi nada assim. Achei melhor procurar sua ajuda especializada. – Diz o delegado.

-Fez bem, Óxitom. Fez bem.

A dupla entra na casa e caminha até o primeiro cadáver, era o senhor Mendes. O defunto era meio gordo e tinha um bigode esquisito. Havia um furo na sua testa que parecia ser de bala.

-Sim. Eu sei que é bizarro fuzilar uma família inteira, mas esse tipo de coisa não se enquadra em minha área de atuação.

-Olhe mais atentamente pro corpo.

O homem de jaqueta preta então se agacha para ficar cara a cara com o defunto. Isso é claro, tomando cuidado para não tocar no cadáver e estragar alguma eventual pista.

-Ainda não vi nada demais.

-Não tem balas nesse corpo.

-O quê? Não foi o pessoal da pericia que as tirou? Pra examinar, sabe?

-Não. As vitimas foram encontradas sem balas dentro delas. Também não havia resíduo de pólvora perto das perfurações. Agora me responda: como é possível fazer marcas de balas sem usar balas?

-Finalmente um caso interessante por fim. – O homem de jaqueta preta coloca a mão esquerda no queixo e suspende a sobrancelha direita. Uma expressão que costuma fazer sempre que está reflexivo.

Pelas vitimas serem bem abastadas a força policial fez uma verdadeira "festa" na casa dos Mendes. Havia policiais, peritos, detetives... Praticamente todo tipo de profissional que lida com criminalidade se envolveu na busca de um suspeito da autoria daquele massacre. Não se engane, se algo semelhante acontecesse em uma parte mais humilde da cidade nem um terço dessa gente seria mobilizado.

Encostados na parede da sala, dois policiais que não tinham o que fazer começam a conversar.

- Quem é esse homem de jaqueta preta?

-Já o vi antes, mas não estou me lembrando qual o seu nome. Ele se autodenomina como sendo um "especialista em casos sobrenaturais".

-Nossa! Como pode o delegado pedir ajuda de um charlatão desses?

-Não sei. Às vezes acho que Óxitom acredita em tudo.

-Espíritos vingativos conseguem fazer todo tipo de ferimento. – Disse o homem de jaqueta preta a Óxitom. Ele usou um tom de voz inadequado para a situação, alto demais, fazendo com que a dupla policial ociosa acabasse escutando.

-hahaPFFF! – Um dos policiais põe a mão direita na boca para abafar sua risada. – Óxitom acredita mesmo nessas coisas?

-Ele não é um delegado. É uma piada.

Do lado de fora da casa, um policial vai até a ambulância se encontrar com Frank pra fazer perguntas a ele, algo já esperado. "Você viu o rosto do assassino? Seus pais tinham inimigos? Alguma coisa estranha aconteceu antes do ocorrido?" O policial fez muitas perguntas, infelizmente Frank não conseguiu responder nenhuma. Irritado, o policial sai da ambulância e some de vista.

UEEEON! UEEEON! Assim que o policial vai embora a sirene da ambulância é ligada e o veiculo ruma até o hospital mais próximo.

-Essa casa tem histórico de assassinatos, suicídios ou qualquer tragédia do tipo? – Pergunta o homem de jaqueta preta a Óxitom.

-Não. Duvido muito. Essa casa é recente, foi construída em 1997. Só abrigou essa família até agora.

-Sei, sei. Bem, em volta da casa há muito mato. Talvez algum cadáver tenha sido exumado por lá, não? Talvez até mesmo antes desta casa ser construída.

-Pode ser. Mas eu não posso organizar uma busca por cadáveres que nem sei se existem. É melhor nos concentrarmos nos defuntos Mendes.

-Sei, sei. Pode acontecer também de uma pessoa se ligar tanto a um objeto que acaba ficando presa a ele depois de sua morte. Talvez aja dentro da casa um objeto assim, que guarda um espírito ruim dentro dele.

-Mas, nesse caso, poderia ser qualquer coisa da casa.

-Seria melhor começarmos a procurar por objetos antigos. Quadros, jóias, vasos... Esse tipo de coisa só acontece com objetos valiosos. Se não de valor financeiro de valor emocional.

Frank não tinha nenhuma ferida grave, pelo menos não fisicamente. Tanto é que não precisou ficar em nenhuma cama de hospital. Foi sentado em uma das cadeiras do corredor que ele recebeu todos os cuidados médicos que precisava. No caso só alguns bandeides para cobrir arranhões bem superficiais. – Ele não tem dezoito não, né? – Pergunta uma enfermeira a um médico. – Ele ainda tem família. Soube que um tio do garoto assumiu a guarda. – Foi a resposta que obteve. Além desse, outro comentário que os médicos e enfermeiros fizeram era o quanto forte o rapaz era. Mesmo com a morte de sua família assim tão recente, ele não chorou uma vez sequer. O que eles não sabiam é que a tristeza de Frank era pequena se comparada ao ódio que sentia. Um ódio que ele achava que só iria acabar quando se vingasse.

Somente duas da manhã é que o homem de jaqueta preta termina de analisar a cena do crime e vai até a sua casa descansar. Apesar de ter mais de trinta anos, o homem de jaqueta preta não possui carro. Só consegue voltar pra casa porque Óxitom, sempre disposto a ajudar os outros, oferece carona em seu palio vermelho modelo 1995.

A casa do homem de jaqueta preta é pequena (dois quartos, uma sala, um banheiro e uma pequena área aberta nos fundos), parece mais um depósito do que outra coisa. Tudo esparramado e precisando urgente de uma limpeza. Nada de se estranhar vindo de uma casa de alguém solteiro. Apesar de ser solteiro e de não morar mais com seus pais, o homem de jaqueta preta não mora sozinho. Ele divide sua casa com um amigo de infância. Os seus vizinhos acham essa atitude de compartilhar a casa no mínimo esquisita. Até chegaram a desconfiar da masculinidade do homem de jaqueta preta. Desconfiança essa que é abalada quase todo sábado, quando o homem de jaqueta preta é facilmente encontrado em algum bar da cidade conversando com uma jovem. Sempre uma jovem por noite, sempre consegue sair do bar acompanhado dela. O que fazem depois você já deve ter deduzido.

-Encontrou alguma coisa sobrenatural hoje, amigo? – pergunta Afonso, o amigo de infância do homem de jaqueta preta.

-Não. Foi uma noite desperdiçada. O caso, de fato, é estranho. Mas não tem nada nele que sugira ter envolvimento com algo sobrenatural. Puts! Sei que Óxitom quer me ajudar, mas a anciã dele em encontrar algo atém do natural só está me fazendo perder tempo.

-O que foi que houve?

-Uma família encontrada morta com perfurações semelhantes a feitas por balas. No entanto não foi encontrado nenhum vestígio de bala ou pólvora. Mistério besta, mas que a mente simples de Óxitom não consegue desvendar. Ele atribuiu logo isso a causas sobrenaturais.

-"Mistério besta?" Você já desvendou?

-Claro. Fiz isso antes da primeira meia hora de investigação. Só não disse nada pra não desapontar Óxitom.

-Diga logo, vá. Diga.

-Aqui na região alguns fazendeiros costumam abater bezerros usando um tipo de pistola de ar comprimido. Elas não lembram em nada uma arma convencional. Parecem mais um extintor de incêndio prateado com uma mangueirinha na ponta. Não deixam vestígio de pólvora porque não usam pólvora. Não deixam balas para trás porque não precisam delas. Muito inteligente esse assassino em série. Com uma pistola dessas, ele pode se aproximar calmamente de sua vítima. Afinal, quem desconfiaria que um cilindro metálico pudesse matar tão bem quanto uma arma? O assassino só podia ser um fazendeiro. Então procurei por um fazendeiro que tivesse um bom motivo pra matar os Mendes. Descobri o nome de Ernesto. Ele é o irmão do senhor Mendes, se por acaso todos da família de seu irmão morrer Ernesto fica com o direito da herança, que por sinal é muito boa. Entretanto, o filho do senhor Mendes conseguiu escapar com vida. Mas não terá sorte por muito tempo, um assassino esperto como esse não irá errar uma segunda vez.

-É melhor avisar Óxitom disso, não? Já pensou se o menino morre?

-Não temos nada haver com...

-MARTIN!!

-Está bem. Está bem.

Martin, o homem de jaqueta preta, pega o seu telefone e liga para Óxitom e conta tudo o que descobriu. Entretanto a resposta que recebe do outro lado da linha não é muito boa.

- Tá, obrigado. Tchau. – Martin desliga o telefone e vai contar as novas para Afonso. – Fodeu, o tio do garoto já pegou o menino no hospital.

* * *

**--Os vilões da história--**

Um Vectra preto, que a pouco andava a alta velocidade em uma auto-estrada, estaciona em um lugar deserto. Além da pista só havia mato para tudo que é canto. O motorista sai do carro e abre o bagageiro do veiculo, depois ele volta a aparecer na porta do carro, só que agora com um cilindro prateado nas mãos. "O que ele quer com um extintor?" Pergunta Frank. Que não fazia idéia da verdadeira natureza daquele objeto estranho.

Frank estava desconfortável. A idéia de ter que passar o resto da sua juventude vivendo com Ernesto era horrível. Apesar de ele ser tio do garoto, Frank o viu no máximo umas três vezes em toda a sua vida. Ernesto sempre teve um rosto esquisito, cuja esquisitice era acentuada pelo seu cabelo lambido de corte também muito esquisito.

-Sai do carro, garoto. – Pediu Ernesto. Frank não entendeu o porquê de ele precisar sair do carro se obviamente ainda estavam no meio do caminho, mesmo assim obedeceu a ordem.

-O que foi, tio?

-Dá uma chegadinha aqui.

Ernesto faz sinal pra Frank o seguir para dentro do mato. – Tio o que...? Pra que o senhor vai usar esse extintor?

- É coisa rápida, sobrinho. Uma brincadeira inocente. – Quando os dois já estavam muito bem embrenhados naquela mata, Ernesto pega a mangueira do cilindro prateado e a encosta na testa de Frank. Sua intenção era disparar a pistola de ar comprimindo matando o garoto, mas algo inesperado acontece. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Tiros vindos de Deus sabe onde alvejaram Ernesto fazendo-o cair morto naquele chão de terra lamacenta. Frank fica imóvel, seu rosto está sujo com os respingos do sangue de seu tio, ele está em choque.

-A vitima está a salvo! – Grita um policial para avisar seus colegas. Depois disso não demorou muito para que todos os outros tiras que vasculhavam o perímetro corressem na direção do garoto. –Garoto, está tudo bem? – Pergunta um dos homens. Frank nada disse. Primeiro porque não respondia perguntas idiotas, ainda mais uma tão inconveniente. Segundo porque estava assustado demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse desmaiar.

Esse duplo trauma servirá como estopim para o nascimento do primeiro vilão dessa história.

Alguns minutos depois, na delegacia de São Bartolomeu, Óxitom recebe a notícia da missão bem sucedida. Com um sorriso largo no rosto ele arruma sua mesa e se despede dos colegas de trabalho. Ele agora só queria uma coisa: cama.

-Éééé. Óxitom, não te contaram ainda? – Pergunta um dos policiais que estavam sem ter o que fazer na delegacia.

-Contaram o que, Elias?

-Bem. Éééé. Eu sei que isso é chato, mas... Bem. É que o prefeito.

-Diz logo, homem!

-O prefeito quer colocar outra pessoa no seu cargo. Pronto. Você foi demitido.

-C-como? Mas... Por quê?

-É que as histórias de suas suspeitas "incomuns" (leia-se sobrenaturais) chegaram aos ouvidos do prefeito e... Bom. Ele não gostou nada disso. O fato de você deixar um completo desconhecido ter passe livre nas cenas de crimes não ajudou muito pra aliviar sua barra também não.

Óxitom ficou em estado de choque. "Que sacanas! Esperaram eu resolver o caso pra me contar!" Enquanto andava com dificuldade até a porta de saída, Óxitom era capaz de ouvir as risadas contidas de deboche de seus antigos colegas.

Três horas da manhã. Óxitom é abandonado pela mulher no mesmo instante em que conta as "novidades" de seu emprego, ou melhor, ex-emprego, a ela. A noite não tinha mais nenhum alento. Seu mundo ruiu. Depois de tomar um engradado de cerveja quase todo, Óxitom dá um surto de raiva e arrebenta um monte de objeto inocente que aparece pela frente. Os principais alvos de sua fúria são livros e objetos de fé. Uma bíblia, um terço, dois livros espíritas, uma pequena estatua do Buda, um crucifixo... Enfim, ele rasgou, queimou, quebrou todos esses símbolos de espiritualidade. – O sobrenatural não existe! Essa conversa mole de julgamento na pós-vida só serve pra enganar babaca! Se você tem uma desavença com alguém que a resolva aqui! Agora! Já que o Inferno não existe vou criar um pra todos os meus inimigos! HAHAHAHAHA!

A frustração e perda de fé servirão como estopim para o nascimento do segundo vilão dessa história.

* * *

**--O quarto 1408--**

O sol já nasceu e se pôs novamente. É com o sol escondido que o homem de jaqueta preta sai para trabalhar. Um trabalho incomum. Talvez único no mundo todo. Bem, Pelo menos na cidade ele é único.

Martin vai, de ônibus, até um hotel chamado Minha Paixão. Um hotel de quinta categoria que fica no centro da cidade de São Bartolomeu. Apesar de ser um hotel escrito com "h" ele é utilizado mais como se fosse escrito com "m". Tanto é que na fachada do prédio a primeira e a última letra de seu nome ficam em vermelho, se destacando das demais que são azuis. É bastante incomum alguém alugar um quarto pra usar sozinho, mas o homem de jaqueta preta era bastante incomum, ele fará isso sem problema. O primeiro passo que dá é falar com o recepcionista e pedir pelo quarto 1408.

O recepcionista era magro, enrugado e quase sem dente. Era um velho de sessenta anos que mais parecia ter noventa. O idoso trabalhava ficando sentado em uma cadeira velha de escritório (aquelas pretas giratórias) atrás de um balcão com um computador que parecia ser até mais velho que ele.

-Quero alugar o 1408.

-Tem certeza? O senhor não soube que...?

-Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu vi as histórias das mortes e tudo mais. Pra falar a verdade esse é o único motivo que me fez querer passar uma noite em um hotel tão fodido quanto esse aqui. Pfff! Será que existe alguma garota que aceite ser trazida a um lugar desses?

O rosto enrugado do recepcionista sexagenário fechou na ora. – Tenha uma boa noite, senhor! – O velho entrega a chave do quarto 1408 para Martin. Sua cara de raiva denunciava que ele torcia para que o homem tivesse a pior noite possível. E, levando em conta as histórias mal assombradas que contam sobre esse quarto, não seria algo nada difícil.

Martin não havia levado malas para desarrumar. Bem, na verdade a maioria dos clientes do "hotel" também não costuma trazer bagagem. O homem de jaqueta preta senta na cama e espera calmamente que alguma coisa inexplicável acontecesse. Qualquer coisa servia, desde uma sombra estranha, um sussurro misterioso ou até mesmo um objeto caindo sozinho. No termino do quadragésimo nono minuto, Martin fica entediado de não fazer nada e então resolve ligar a tevê.

"Que canal é esse?" se pergunta Martin enquanto assistia a um estranho programa na televisão. No programa, que parecia ser uma novela, um casal discutia em um quarto. Ao olhar mais atentamente para o quarto mostrado Martin percebe que ele era bem parecido com o quarto que ele estava usando. Depois de uma olhada mais atenta Martin percebe que o quarto da tevê não era parecido, mas sim igual ao que ele estava usando.

O coração de Martin começa a bater mais rápido. Aquilo era de fato estranho. "Será que depois de tantos anos de procura eu finalmente encontrei algo sobrenatural?" se perguntou Martin, sentindo um misto de excitação e medo.

ROAAAARRR!! Um rugido sai de dentro da tevê. Um rugido assustador que fez o casal na novela e Martin pularem de susto. O homem de jaqueta preta inclusive deu um gritinho que de tão agudo faria passar vergonha se tivesse outra pessoa com ele no quarto.

O canal parece sair do ar e uma cara monstruosa apareceu na tela da televisão. Apesar de a cara ser bem assustadora e de ter parecido de supetão, Martin não se abalou nem um pouco. Ele já havia visto aquele rosto antes, em um filme de terror B dos anos 1980.

A televisão do quarto 1408 ficava em cima de uma estante. Ao abrir a primeira gaveta Martin percebeu que havia um aparelho de DVD escondido embaixo de um fundo falso. O programa que passava na TV não era nada mais além do que um filme caseiro gravado em DVD no intuito de assustar os clientes mais impressionáveis. Não havia nada de sobrenatural naquele quarto. Tudo era só uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Uma brincadeira boba que Martin não se perdoava por ter caído nela. Ahh, mas alguém vai pagar por isso.

Martin sai do quarto, desce um lance de escadas e anda até a recepção. O velho recepcionista estava rindo, mas logo que viu Martin aparecer assumiu logo uma feição séria. – Não agüentou ficar no quarto não foi? Pois é, ele é mal assombrado. Eu te avisei.

-É mal assombrado. Sei, sei. – Martin estava remoendo uma raiva que a gente comumente sente quando percebe que está sendo feito de besta. – Você poderia me emprestar esse teclado? – O velho fez menção de impedir o roubo do teclado do seu computador de trabalho, mas era lento demais se comparado a Martin.

-Devolve! Devolve! – Coitado do velho, ele pensou que a intenção do homem de jaqueta preta era só a de roubar aquela parte do computador. Na verdade ele intenciona fazer algo bem pior. POW! Martin nunca teve preconceito com ninguém, ele trata de igual maneira qualquer um. Inclusive, e principalmente, em seus momentos vingativos. Ele nunca teve restrição ética que o impedisse de realizar uma boa vingança, contra quem for que seja. Inclusive com idosos. Martin usou o teclado como um porrete. Ele acerta em cheio a cara do velho. O teclado é dividido ao meio, suas teclas voam por todas as direções. Enquanto isso, os poucos dentes que ainda restavam na boca do velho acabam voando junto às teclas.

Acredite ou não, esse é o herói da nossa história.

Martin volta de ônibus para sua casa. Ao chegar lá encontra o seu amigo, Afonso, esperando por ele na sala e assistindo a uma partida de futebol na tevê. – Então? Encontrou algo de interessante?

-Não. Só mais charlatanismo.

-Esse é o quê? O quarto ou o quinto caso pseudo-sobrenatural deste mês?

-É o sexto! Estão ficando cada vez mais freqüentes! – Martin ainda estava irritado com o caso do quarto 1408. Revoltado, ele tira com brutalidade sua jaqueta preta e a joga de qualquer jeito em cima de uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Nesse momento ele virou o homem da camisa branca. – Não é possível que não haja mais nada de extraordinário no mundo! Eu não tenho nada de especial. Não é possível que só eu que...

-Ai, Martin. De novo esse papo não! Deixa essa história pra lá. Pelo menos até amanhã.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**--Recordar é viver--**

-Essa é a jaqueta que foi usada por John Moore, o falecido vocalista da banda Mucosa Cerebral. John foi um dos grandes precursores do movimento Punk inglês. Sua banda fez um grande sucesso no final dos anos 70/inicio dos 80. A carreira de John só chegou ao fim quando, após uma má administração de medicamentos (overdose), ele veio a falecer.

O cinqüentão careca e engravatado falava em cima de um palco na frente de uma platéia seleta composta com as pessoas mais ricas da região. O engravatado só mostrava peças raras, coisas de colecionador. Ou melhor, de colecionador rico. – 1000 dólares! Quem me dá 1000 dólares por essa preciosa parte da história do rock? – Grita o homem engravatado. A platéia fica imóvel, nenhum deles parecia nutrir interesse em dar um lance para comprar aquela estranha jaqueta preta. – 500? Alguém dá 500? – Isso era algo raro de acontecer. O normal era a peça subir de preço à medida que os lances fossem dados, leilões são assim. Mas esse caso era especial. Parecia que ninguém queria ficar com aquela jaqueta preta, nem os convidados, nem o apresentador do leilão. – 250? Eu ouvi 250? – A platéia continuava sem dar sinal de vida. – 150! Vamos gente. Isto é quase de graça- Nada, ninguém levantou a mão.

No meio dos ilustres convidados havia uma pessoa exótica cujo traje pobre o fazia parecer um peixe fora d'água naquele leilão. "O que este plebeu faz aqui?" se perguntavam muitos dos riquinhos de nariz empinado que o viam esparramado em uma das cadeiras. Sem perceber ou sem se importar com os comentários maldosos dos que estavam ao seu redor, o pobretão pega sua carteira do bolso e a abre. "O vácuo é tão grande que me deixa sem ar" pensou o pobretão. Depois de vasculhar minuciosamente todas as partes da sua carteira, o homem encontra várias cédulas que somavam 57 dólares. "Se abaixarem mais o preço da jaqueta eu compro".

-É. Infelizmente os senhores não são adeptos de um bom Rock&Roll. Então não me resta alternativa. A jaqueta de John Moore será leiloada em outra oportunidade.

Enquanto o apresentador do leilão falava dois homens conversavam. Como a maioria dos presentes eles eram ricaços de narizes empinados. Estavam sentados bem próximos do pobretão. Uma distância que permitia ao pé rapado entender tudo o que diziam. – Peça horrorosa! Garanto que nunca será vendida. – Diz o mais gordo.

-Com certeza. Rock? Mais que som de mau gosto! Só tem gritaria! Típico das "massas", pessoas sem cultura que não sabem apreciar um bom Vivaldi. – O homem que falou isso era o que conversava com o gordo. Ao contrário do outro, este "cavalheiro" era magrelo e alto. Extremamente pálido, fazia o pobretão se lembrar de uma múmia. Alias, falando nele, o pé rapado não gostou nem um pouco do comentário pejorativo referente ao gosto das "massas".

-Com licença. – Se levantou o pobretão. – Gostaria de comprar essa peça.

-Por acaso você tem 9.000 dólares? – Perguntou o apresentador do leilão com uma cara de desdém que lembrava alguém que sofria de prisão de ventre.

-Não, não. Não estou falando dessa espada horrorosa.

-Ohhh- Coro dos riquinhos inconformados.

-Quero comprar aquela jaqueta estilosa. – O pobretão então aponta para a jaqueta preta, que inclusive já havia sido retirada do palco e colocada em um lugar qualquer do canto do salão.

-Você tem 150 dólares? – Perguntou novamente o apresentador do leilão. Desta vez com uma cara mais suavizada de deboche.

-Se me vender por 57 eu compro.

-HAHAHAHAHA. – Todos os outros convidados riram.

-Tá. Tá. Pode comprar a bendita jaqueta. - "Também, essa porcaria já passou por seis leilões! Por preço melhor que isso não sai mesmo não".

Apesar de ridicularizado, o pobretão estava contente, afinal achava que havia feito um bom negócio. Depois de pagar os 57 dólares, o pé rapado foi logo tratando de vestir sua compra. A jaqueta parecia que ia ficar grande demais, mas, após vesti-la, o pobretão percebeu logo que ela se encaixava perfeitamente a seu corpo.

-Hahaha. Ficou ainda mais grotesco esse mendigo. – Diz o "cavalheiro" magrelo e alto a seu colega, o rico gordo. –Gentinha desprezível. Deve ser imigrante. Odeio todos eles. – O "cavalheiro" falava em tom baixo na intenção de não ser ouvido pelo pobretão. O que dá errado. O pé rapado escuta tudo e fica furioso com o que ouviu. Ele não ia deixar mais esse tipo de coisa sair barato, não mais.

-Com licença, senhor. – Diz o pé rapado ao se aproximar do "distinto cavalheiro".

-Pois não? – Responde o "cavalheiro" em um tom debochado. Um tom carregado de arrogância que deixava bem claro o sentimento de superioridade que aquele homem carregava.

POW! Um soco bem dado. Sangue e dentes voam. O "distinto cavalheiro" vai ao chão. Agora ele não mantinha mais uma pose tão fidalga. Afinal, quem conseguiria se achar o máximo estando com o rosto tão detonado assim?

-Agora você tem um bom motivo para odiar imigrantes. – Diz o pobretão. – Falar nisso, esse "imigrante" tem nome. Se nos virmos novamente, me chame de Martin.

* * *

**--Nasce o Pistoleiro--**

Óxitom olha para o corpo imóvel de sua ex-mulher jogado no chão da sala e se pergunta "o que foi que eu fiz?" Muito próximo ao cadáver dela havia o corpo de outro homem. Os dois receberam tiros perfeitos em seus corações. A pistola autora dos disparos repousa ainda fumegante na mão direita de Óxitom.

Óxitom não conseguia viver sem sua mulher, então foi até a casa dela convencê-la a voltar a morar com ele. Você pode imaginar a surpresa e indignação que ele sentiu ao ver sua amada morando com outro homem? Eu não, mas sei que esses sentimentos foram grandes o suficiente para que ele atirasse nos dois. Um homem que nunca havia matado ninguém acaba de realizar um duplo homicídio. "Tenho que encobrir as pistas" arquitetou Óxitom.

Por ter trabalhado 23 anos na força policial de São Bartolomeu, Óxitom sabe como ninguém quais são as fraquezas e pontos fortes da pericia e dos investigadores da cidade.

Óxitom abre a válvula de gás do fogão deixando que ele escapasse. Agora, do lado de fora da casa de sua falecida ex-mulher, Óxitom pega um isqueiro de seu bolso, o liga e depois o joga pela porta dentro da casa. BOOM! Lá se vão pelos ares a casa e tudo o que estava dentro dela, inclusive as possíveis pistas que pudessem incriminar Óxitom.

O ex-delegado começa a se iludir. "Isso não foi premeditado". Repetia mentalmente na tentativa de se convencer de que ele não era igual aos tantos criminosos que levou para trás das grades durante esses anos todos. Mas se isso é verdade, por que ele levou uma pistola para casa da ex-mulher pra inicio de conversa?

Os dias se transformam em semanas e as semanas se transformam em meses. Muito tempo se passa após o assassinato da senhora Rose e de seu namorado. Os jornais nem falam mais do assunto. Como Óxitom havia previsto a polícia não fazia a menor idéia de quem foi o autor do crime. O caso agora deve estar engavetado, junto a tantos outros não solucionados.

-Óxitom? É você mesmo?

Que humilhação! Um "amigo" de infância encontra o ex-delegado sentado em um banquinho de praça. Seu estado estava lastimável. A conta de luz venceu. A de água também (por isso ela foi cortada o fazendo ficar sem banho há dias). Todos os seus impostos estavam pendentes, não ia demorar muito pra ser despejado.

-O que aconteceu com você, amigo?

-Fui demitido! Minha esposa me traiu! Meus amigos também! – Fala Óxitom expressando o máximo de raiva que conseguia.

-Nossa! Sinto muito. – O "amigo" então se senta no banco da praça, ao lado de Óxitom. –É. Sempre tem aquelas pessoas que "puxam o nosso tapete".

-Alguém te traiu também, Joaquim?

-Não necessariamente. É só um promotorzinho que resolveu pegar no meu pé e condenou três dos meus melhores clientes.

-Que chato.

-O que eu não daria pra me livrar desse cara.

-É, Né?

-É.

...Pausa de um minuto...

-Você gostaria mesmo de se livrar desse promotor?

-Com certeza.

-Estaria disposto a pagar por isso?

-O que está querendo dizer?

-Não se faça de bobo. Você entendeu.

-Diga o seu preço.

-Com quinze mil dá pra resolver minha vida. Por ora.

-Feito.

BLAM!BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! O promotor Harvey recebe muitas ameaças de morte. Isso se deve a sua conduta incorruptível. Em apenas cinco anos de trabalho em São Bartolomeu Harvey conseguiu levar mais de quarenta traficantes e assassinos para trás das grades. Devido a ter constante risco de morte, sua enorme casa de fazenda precisa da proteção de dez seguranças bem treinados por tempo integral. Infelizmente eles foram inúteis. Óxitom só precisou de dez tiros. Todos foram perfeitos. Acertaram com precisão os corações das vítimas. Agora Óxitom só precisa se dirigir até a sala da casa pra eliminar o seu alvo. Moleza.

A sala principal da residência do promotor Harvey é grande. Tem um home theather (com TV de plasma de quarenta polegadas), dois sofás creme (um de frente pro home theather e outro do lado), um grande tapete vermelho persa no meio da sala e dois quadros renascentistas adornando a parede branca.

Neste momento Harvey está sentado em um dos sofás abraçado a sua jovem esposa, Raquel. Eles já ouviram os tiros, estão cientes de que a casa estava sendo invadida, por isso estão muito assustados. Blam! Um tiro foi dado nas maçanetas da grande porta dupla que separa a sala do corredor. Para o espanto do promotor e da sua mulher, o assassino de aluguel consegue entrar na sala.

Pra não ser reconhecido, Óxitom usava uma máscara. Uma máscara que ele havia comprado anos atrás pra participar de uma festa a fantasia. Devido a problemas pessoais ele não pôde ir à festa. Logo ninguém sabia que ele tinha aquela máscara a não ser sua mulher, mas essa já estava morta então não contava. Óxitom está usando uma máscara de gás preta, não daquelas usadas pelo exercito americano, mas daquelas que se compra em lojas de fantasia. Ela não serve pra nada se for usada contra um gás de verdade, era só um enfeite. Óxitom também usava um chapéu de cowboy bege, não me pergunte pra que diabos. Por cima de sua camisa regata branca Óxitom está usando um capote marrom fechado. O capote serve para esconder a roupa que estava usando. Assim, no caso dele se ver obrigado a fugir da polícia, era só jogar o capote fora e passar despercebido.

-AAAAHHHH! – Quando Raquel viu aquela figura exótica achou por um instante se tratar de uma criatura de outro mundo.

BLAM! Um tiro no coração. Harvey está morto. O serviço foi bem sucedido. Agora Óxitom só precisa esperar os quinze mil entrarem na sua conta. –SNIFF! SNIFF! NÃOO!!,UAAA!! – Rachel fica desesperada e faz um escândalo. Óxitom então olha para a moça, achou ela bonita: cabelos castanhos que iam até os ombros, magrinha, pele clara, olhos azuis. "Seria uma pena desperdiçar essa beleza toda com um tiro no peito" achava Óxitom. Ele se aproxima de Raquel. Desejava aquela moça, queria tomá-la a força e assim o fez.

No final daquela semana, Óxitom vai até um banco e verifica sua conta. Ele então percebe que ela estava quinze mil reais mais gorda. Em uma tarde Óxitom ganhou mais do que em meses de trabalho. Feliz com sua nova "profissão", Óxitom paga todas as suas contas atrasadas e volta para sua casa com um largo sorriso no rosto. Mais pelo serviço do que pelo dinheiro ganho, Óxitom ficou ansioso por "mais um dia de trabalho". Ele finalmente havia achado sua vocação.

* * *

**--A oficina--**

Casas no meio do mato, cidades abandonadas, hotéis, hospitais, igrejas, asilos e cemitérios. Geralmente histórias sobrenaturais se passam nesses cenários. Não é de se estranhar que nove de cada dez chamadas que recebo são pra investigar um desses lugares. Hoje mesmo, seis horas da noite, uma senhora liga pra mim pedindo ajuda para "espantar maus espíritos do hotel". Eu pergunto pra velha o porquê dela achar que o hotel era mal assombrado. "Gritos estranhos" ela responde.

Às vezes acho que foi uma péssima idéia Afonso sair espalhando por São Bartolomeu e pelas cidades vizinhas que eu era um "especialista do sobrenatural". Certo. Certo. Eu não seria chamado pra desvendar um único mistério se ele não fizesse isso. Só que eu simplesmente não agüento mais! O pior não é nem o fato de muitos me chamarem de charlatão, de desocupado ou de satânico. O pior mesmo é me pedirem ajuda pra desvendar "casos sobrenaturais" que não tem nada de sobrenatural. Tenho quase certeza que os "gritos estranhos" que perturbam a paz da velhota não sejam nada mais do que seus hospedes se acasalando.

Aff! Dane-se. Não tenho nada pra fazer a noite mesmo. Não me custa nada desvendar esse "novo mistério". Vou até meu quarto, boto minha melhor roupa (minha inseparável jaqueta preta inclusa, claro), checo a minha carteira e me dirijo até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, o que fica na esquina da minha rua. Demora mais ou menos meia hora pro danado do ônibus aparecer. Puts! Preciso mesmo comprar um carro.

Sete horas e doze minutos. Finalmente chego ao hotel Beiramar. Comparado as outras espeluncas que sou obrigado a visitar ele até que é bonitinho. Mesmo assim acho que não deve ter mais do que meia estrela.

-Martin, Martin!- Uma velha raquítica acena pra mim e chama pelo meu nome na recepção. Por um momento achei que aquela "múmia paralitica" estava afim de mim. Graças a Deus estava enganado. Foi essa senhora que havia me chamado. Pergunto pra velha se ela é a dona do Beiramar. Ela então me responde que não, que era só uma funcionaria. Meu Deus! Que tipo de gente contrata uma sexagenária!?

-Por aqui- disse a "múmia". Ela me leva até o porão do hotel (nem sabia que hotéis tinham porão). Um lugar porco. Cheio de poeira, ferro velho e entulho. Devia ter de tudo ali: barata, rato, mosquito da dengue... -Às vezes, quando faço a arrumação daqui, ouço gritos estranhos. Tenho a impressão que vem do outro lado da parede, mas não tenho coragem de checar.- Relatou-me a "múmia". Nossa! Um lugar porco assim recebe arrumação?! Essa funcionária deve ser péssima!

-Em que horas os gritos costumam aparecer?

-Não tem horário certo. Aparecem a qualquer hora. Hoje mesmo, antes de ligar para o senhor, ouvi essa maldita gritaria umas três vezes.

-Certo. Certo. Poderia me deixar sozinho? Não consigo trabalhar bem sendo vigiado.

-Ta bom.

A "múmia paralitica" sobe as escadas e me deixa sozinho naquela imundice. É, melhor assim. Não ia suportar uma velhota cheia de superstições do meu lado atrapalhando meu trabalho. "Meu trabalho"? Desde quando ficar sentado no banquinho de um porão esperando algo de bizarro acontecer é trabalho? Talvez seja melhor eu parar com essa besteira de caçador sobrenatural e arranjar um emprego de verdade. Depois de anos de procura nunca encontrei nada que a ciência não explicasse. Puts! Se não fosse minha jaqueta eu...

-Aaaahhh!- Opa? O que é isso? Gritos vindos detrás da parede? Será que finalmente encontrei a "coisa" sobrenatural que tanto procurava? Me aproximo da parede imunda e, ignorando o nojo da situação, encosto meu ouvido direito nela. –Aaaah!- O grito estava mais fraco, mas ainda estava lá. O que tem do outro lado dessa parede? Como chego até lá? Bom. Se havia alguém de carne e osso do outro lado da parede com certeza devia haver alguma entrada até lá. Talvez em outro cômodo do hotel. Uma planta do lugar iria ajudar muito. Mas dane-se. Não estou com paciência pra procurar.

POW!POW!POW! Dentre tantas coisas jogadas naquele porão, pra minha sorte, havia uma bela e pesada marreta. Deu trabalho, mas consegui derrubar a maldita parede depois de umas belas marretadas. Que milagre! Ninguém desceu aqui pra reclamar do barulho.

Após cruzar o buraco enorme que fiz na parede cheguei até o outro lado. Não soube dizer se aquela sala tinha algo de sobrenatural, mesmo assim ela era impressionante. Parecia uma oficina bizarra. Espera aí. Tem alguma coisa em cima de uma mesa cirúrgica. Escondido em baixo de um lençol preto. Retiro o lençol e... -Aaahhh!!- É uma pessoa! Quer dizer, era. Acabou de morrer. Droga! Não foi muito profissional de minha parte gritar feito uma menininha. Bem, só espero que ninguém tenha me ouvido.

Caucasiano, por volta dos quarenta anos, corpo de atleta, olhos... Sem olhos, foram removidos. O defunto tinha uns cinco cortes espalhados em diferentes partes. Nenhum corte parecia ter atingido um ponto vital. Acho que a causa da morte foi hemorragia. O pobre diabo deve ter sofrido como a porra antes de morrer. Com certeza esses ferimentos não foram auto-infligidos. Ele foi torturado. Nunca li nada sobre algum ser sobrenatural que torture assim as pessoas. Mesmo se esse fosse o caso não acredito que fantasmas ou demônios precisem usar ferramentas deste mundo. Quem fez isso a esse pobre diabo foi só um belo exemplar de homem comum.

Dou uma boa olhada naquela oficina e procuro por alguma pista pra identificar o responsável por essa loucura. Nem sei porque faço isso. Minha profissão não me obriga a ajudar a força policial local. Mas dane-se. Não consigo deixar um mistério sem solução. Tenho que ser rápido. Não vai demorar muito para alguém descer aqui se perguntando o que está acontecendo. Vejamos o que temos aqui: bisturis, serras, um desfibrilador, dois aparelhos estranhos enormes (que não sei pra que servem), três furadeiras... Espera aí. Hmmm. Isso aqui pode me ajudar.

-AAAAHHH!- Como previ alguém acabou descendo pra verificar o andamento do meu trabalho. No caso foi a velha que me contratou. Isso vai me dar problemas... A velha não agüentou ver aquele cenário de filme de terror. Ela primeiro fica paralisada com os olhos esbugalhados, depois cai estatelada no chão. Enfartou. A velha morreu. Hehe. Agora sim ela se parece com uma múmia.

Algum outro funcionário do hotel liga para a polícia, meia hora depois o hotel Beiramar fica lotado de policiais. Até o novo delegado deu as caras. Ele se chama Rodrigo. Um homem negro, alto e meio gordinho. Não sei o porquê, mas tenho a impressão de que ele não gosta muito de mim. Logo que me vê sentado em um dos sofás da recepção o delegado me olha com uma cara de quem havia acabado de chupar limão.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Me pergunta o delegado.

-Nada. Só atendendo ao pedido de uma velha senhora.

-Sei. Sei. Há uma coisa que acho muito estranha. Gostaria que você me ajudasse nisso.

-Pois não?

-A "oficina" provavelmente foi feita junto com o hotel. Isso faz uns quatro anos. Como você pôde descobri-la em menos de meia hora quando outras pessoas, muitas delas que trabalham aqui faz meses, nem sequer desconfiavam de sua existência? – Tenho culpa se sou um bom detetive? O maldito deve estar doidinho pra me fazer passar por principal suspeito. Nossa, que saudade eu sinto do "cumpádi" Óxitom.

-Nunca pisei os pés aqui antes.

-Isso não responde minha pergunta.

-Dane-se. – Devia ter escolhido melhor minhas palavras. Pela cara de jibóia com dor de barriga que Rodrigo me dá, sinto que acabo de ganhar um novo inimigo.

-Tudo bem. Você está liberado. – Antes que o nojento mude de idéia trato logo de tirar minha bunda do sofá e correr como uma flecha até a saída do Beiramar. – Só mais uma coisa. – Droga! Aí vem bomba. – Quero que saiba que eu não sou bobo como Óxitom. Não vou fazer vista grossa pras suas misteriosas aparições nas cenas de crimes. Se fosse você tratava de ficar bem longe do meu caminho. – "Nuuooossa"! Mas esse cara deve se achar a última bolacha do pacote!

Eu saio do hotel sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ao delegado. Até gostaria de deixar esse pepino pra polícia resolver. Pena que sei que não são capazes disso. Afinal eles não têm ninguém tão bom quanto eu trabalhando pra eles (isso não é falta de modéstia, é fato). Por exemplo: duvido muito que eles vão ter a idéia de checar em quais lugares próximos daqui se vendem aqueles dois aparelhos estranhos. Nunca vi aqueles aparelhos antes. Com certeza eles são um ótimo ponto de partida pra qualquer investigação. Duvido muito que há mais de uma pessoa nessa cidade de posse de uma geringonça como aquelas. Elas parecem ser bem caras. O assassino deve ser bem rico.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**--Um passeio por São Bartolomeu--**

Como já foi dito antes, São Bartolomeu é uma cidade do interior que fica em um dos estados brasileiros. Pra uma cidade do interior ela até que é grandinha. Possui cerca de 5.867 habitantes.

O point de São Bartolomeu, como em muitas cidades do interior, é uma pracinha que fica no seu centro. A praça tem um pequeno parque de diversões (pequeno mesmo, três ou quatro brinquedos no máximo) e vários banquinhos para acomodar os visitantes. Em tempo de festa ou de campanha política a praça fica cheia também de vendedores de cachorro quente e outras guloseimas, há também os que vendem bebidas alcoólicas. Ao redor da praça há a maioria dos serviços da cidade: uma farmácia, vários barzinhos, uma locadora, um pequeno hotel e três lanchonetes. Ps: a casa do atual prefeito fica nesse centro também.

O único ponto de ônibus da cidade fica na frente de uma pousada. Próximo a ele há a rua onde mora o principal personagem dessa história, o homem de jaqueta preta. Todos os ônibus que passam ali ligam São Bartolomeu a outras cidades, inclusive a capital.

São Bartolomeu só tem duas escolas, todas públicas. Uma ensina somente até a quarta série do primário e a outra só até a oitava do ginásio. O habitante que quiser se aprofundar mais nos estudos vai ter que viajar até outra cidade.

São Bartolomeu não é uma cidade litorânea. Por isso é bem comum os "nativos" chegarem aos vinte anos sem nunca terem posto seus pés em areia de praia nenhuma. São Bartolomeu faz parte de uma região rural. Há muitas fazendas ao redor dela. Sendo que a maioria é pra criação de gado (como no caso da família Mendes).

* * *

**--Punição--**

Não foi uma tarefa muito difícil chegar ao nome do suspeito. Afinal, não havia muitas entregas de aparelhos de eletrochoques feitas na cidade. Juntando isso ao fato de que o dono do Beiramar era o comprador, ficou ainda mais fácil. Ps: se lembram dos dois aparelhos que Martin encontrou na oficina e não sabia do que se tratava? Então, era isso.

O nome do comprador era Frank Mendes. Martin não sabia se já tinha ouvido esse nome antes, mas o achava familiar. Após muito caminhar, Martin chega até uma casa de fazenda. Uma bem grande. Coisa de gente rica. Após muito analisá-la ele chega à conclusão de que com certeza já havia a visto antes. Só não se lembra quando.

Ao chegar próximo ao portão da cerca que marca o terreno da propriedade Martin bate palmas na tentativa de chamar a atenção dos moradores. De inicio nada acontece. Mas depois de várias tentativas alguém abre a porta da casa. Ele finalmente foi notado.

-Quem deseja? – Perguntou a senhora que abriu a porta. Como se vestia de modo muito simples, Martin deduziu que ela deveria ser uma empregada da casa. O rosto dela também era muito familiar.

-Vim falar com o senhor Frank sobre a compra de alguns aparelhos médicos.

-"Perâe"! – A empregada entrou na casa, mas deixou a porta aberta. Na certa foi perguntar ao patrão se podia deixar o estranho entrar.

Depois de alguns minutos, a empregada volta a aparecer. Desta vez ela anda até o portão da propriedade e o abre, permitindo assim a entrada de Martin. – Ele está na sala. – Disse a senhora enquanto apontava em direção à porta da casa.

"Que sala grande!" Pensou Martin logo que entrou nela.

-Pois não, senhor. O que deseja? – Enquanto falava, o dono da casa apontava para um dos sofás. Convidando assim Martin para se sentar nele.

-Falar sobre... Eu já te vi antes, não? – O dono da casa estava sentado em uma poltrona que ficava exatamente na frente do sofá no qual Martin tinha sentado. Ele era jovem, devia ter no máximo uns vinte anos e olhe lá. Era bem branco, magro, cabelo castanho encaracolado e tinha um sotaque engraçado. Suas roupas eram todas de marca. Parecia ser de família estrangeira.

-Talvez em outra vida, quem sabe?

-Hmmm? Ta certo. Bem, indo direto ao assunto. Vim avisar que, há três dias, eu encontrei seu "local de trabalho" escondido no Beiramar. – Martin esperou que ao ser acusado o jovem ficasse com uma cara de pânico. Típica de criminosos quando são pegos. Não foi isso que aconteceu.

-E...?

-E o quê?

-Vai fazer o que com isso? Me chantagear? Me entregar pra polícia? – Martin achou a frieza daquele homem impressionante. Ele havia matado um homem. Mesmo assim quando confrontado com esse fato seu rosto expressava a emoção de alguém que estava escovando os dentes.

-Ai! – Martin sente uma picada incomoda no pescoço. A principio ele pensa se tratar de uma simples picada de inseto. No entanto ele começa a ficar tonto. Aquilo era estranho. Ao olhar para trás, sua vista já começando a ficar nublada, Martin ainda consegue ver a empregada com uma seringa na mão. Ele cometeu um erro fatal, se preocupou demais com o suspeito e se esqueceu completamente dela. A empregada o dopou. Poucos segundos depois e o homem de jaqueta preta desmaia. Só vindo acordar horas depois.

-Cadê minha jaqueta!? – Essa foi a única preocupação que Martin sentia no momento em que acordou. Era algo estranho de se conceber vindo de alguém que estava nu e amarrado a uma mesa de cirurgia. Pra piorar ele estava dentro de outra oficina bizarra (bem parecida com a do hotel Beiramar), ao seu lado estava Frank travestido de cirurgião e segurando uma ferramenta esquisita.

-Você está prestes a morrer e o que tem a dizer é só isso?- SCHUEEEEN! Frank ligou a ferramenta que tinha em mãos e ela começou a fazer um barulhinho de serra que assustaria qualquer um naquela situação, menos Martin, é claro.

-Porra cara! Pra que isso, "véi"! Não te fiz nada!

-Não fez ainda, mas ia fazer. Isso merece punição. – SCHUEEEN! Frank aproxima a parte pontuda e giratória da sua ferramenta na perna de Martin. Só não perfura a pele do homem porque ele começa a distraí-lo com uma conversa.

-Espera, espera, ESPERA! Já vi o seu nome antes. Frank, Frank... Sua família foi morta, não? Por isso que mora sozinho. – Schuiiiil! Frank desliga a ferramenta e tira sua máscara de cirurgião.

-É difícil encontrar alguém que ainda se lembre desse caso. Já faz uns cinco anos.

-Eu me lembro dessa zorra, porque eu estava envolvido. Você era o rapazinho de quinze anos, né? Se você hoje pode brincar de cirurgião agradeça a mim. Fui eu que salvei sua vida.

-Como?

-Eu que avisei aos policiais que seu tio não prestava. Aff! Devia ter deixado o maluco estourar sua cabeça do mesmo jeito que ele fez com sua mãe, seus irmãos e seu pai. – SCHUEEEEN! – ARRRGHHH!- Martin realmente devia aprender a escolher melhor suas palavras. Irritado com o modo chulo que Martin usou pra falar da sua tragédia, Frank perde a cabeça e enfia de uma vez a ferramenta na perna do nosso herói.

-Nunca mais mencione minha família!

-Ta bom, ta bom.Você é quem manda. – Em seguida Frank descansa sua ferramenta em cima de uma mesinha de metal que estava do seu lado (aquelas pequenas mesas usadas por cirurgiões pra colocar seus instrumentos de trabalho enquanto estão no meio das suas operações) e sai da oficina, deixando Martin sozinho.

-Ele não é nenhum criminoso. Não merece punição. – Indaga Frank a sua empregada. Que estava esperando por ele no lado de fora da oficina.

-Se ele escapar com vida daqui sua missão acabará mais cedo e muitos bandidos ficarão livres pra lucrar com a dor dos outros. É isso que quer?

-Mas ele é inocente!

-Então não o faça sofrer. Seja rápido! – Mesmo sem ter plena convicção de que está fazendo o certo, Frank volta para a oficina determinado a acabar logo com isso. Porém, ele acaba tomando um susto. Sua vítima não estava mais amarrada na mesa de cirurgia. Tinha o perdido de vista.

A oficina de Frank ficava dentro de sua enorme casa. No lugar em que anteriormente era o quarto dos seus pais. Sua única saída era uma porta que dava pro corredor do segundo andar. A empregada estava do lado de fora da porta. Sendo assim "como ele conseguiu fugir?" Frank se perguntava.

-ELE FUGIU! – Gritou Frank a plenos pulmões assim que saiu da oficina.

-Como assim "fugiu"?

-Fugindo, porra! Ele sumiu!

-Impossível! Eu estive aqui o tempo todo!

-Deixe que eu decida o que é impossível ou não. Faça algo de útil e vá procurar por esse homem. Ele está com uma perna ferida. Não deve ter ido muito longe. – A dupla criminosa se separa e passa a procurar por Martin em todos os cômodos da casa. Nessas horas ter uma casa tão grande assim é um saco.

Martin estava com o braço direito dolorido, pois precisou deslocá-lo para afrouxar as cordas e conseguir fugir. Agora o braço já estava em seu devido lugar, mesmo assim ainda latejava. Sua perna direita, a que foi perfurada, sangrava muito. Então Martin se vê obrigado a improvisar um curativo com um pano velho que encontrou na oficina. Era muito precário, mas, devido à falta de opções, tinha que servir.

De algum modo Martin consegue chegar ao quarto de Frank. Ele abre o guarda-roupa e pega "emprestado" algumas roupas, no caso uma bermuda e uma camiseta, faz isso somente pra não ter que sair da casa pelado.

"Como podem ainda não ter me achado?" Pensou Martin enquanto andava na direção da porta principal da casa. Após cruzá-la e sair de dentro da casa, ele se toca que havia caído numa armadilha. Os dois o esperavam do lado de fora. "Mas que idéia lógica!" Pensou Martin. "Pra que perder tempo me procurando se já sabem aonde desejo ir? Droga! Se eu ainda tivesse minha jaqueta..."

Frank, ainda travestido de cirurgião, retira um bisturi do bolso de seu jaleco branco. Sua empregada, que estava ao seu lado, mostra sua seringa cheia de sedativo. A dupla criminosa começa a cercar Martin. Não queriam dar a ele nenhuma oportunidade de sair com vida dali.

Os criminosos atacam em conjunto, Frank pela frente usando o bisturi e a empregada por trás utilizando sua seringa. A dupla deve ter imaginado que seria uma boa idéia um ataque deste, coitados, foram frustrados. Martin consegue desviar do ataque duplo e, agarrando as mãos armadas dos seus adversários, fez com que um atingisse o outro. Por fim, a empregada morre com um bisturi no peito e Frank desmaia ao ser atingido pela seringa com sedativo. Só vindo a acordar horas depois.

* * *

**--Enquanto isso, na delegacia--**

-Fez o que pedi? – Pergunta o delegado Rodrigo a um policial qualquer que não tem muita relevância pra história. Rodrigo estava sentado atrás da mesa de sua sala, o policial sem importância estava em pé, próximo a porta. Havia acabado de entrar.

-Hmmhumm. Puxei a ficha toda do sujeito.

-Certo. Me conte algo de interessante, então.

-Por onde começo? Bem, O nome do homem é Martin da Silva... Hmmm? Mê, cê, Milfsh?

-Quê? Deixa eu ver isso aí. – O policial então mostra a ficha para Rodrigo. – É McMillian!

-Ta, ta. É isso mesmo. Mequi Milfsh.

-Continua.

-Pai brasileiro, mãe americana. Nascido aqui. Sem emprego fixo e nem herança.

-O dinheiro dele vem de onde então? Ah, já sei! Ele é paranormal, certo? Deve ser um daqueles charlatões que roubam dinheiro dos bestas.

-Não, não. Ele nunca disse ter poderes. Ele afirma pesquisar coisas do outro mundo, sabe? Ah, e ouvi dizer que ele não cobra nada.

-Então deve ser traficante, ladrão ou coisa pior! Ele tem que viver de alguma coisa! Continua, continua. Se ele tem ficha criminal alguma coisa aprontou. Extorsão? Assassinato?

-Não, nada de tão grave. Ele tem muitas acusações é de agressão. É um brigão, sabe? Pelo que soube, Martin fica irritado quando percebe que alguém está tentando fazer ele de besta. Por exemplo: em janeiro ele quebrou a mandíbula de um falso médium e... Minha nossa... Hehehe. Sabe aquela história de ouvir os mortos através de aparelhos de rádio?

-Sim. Já ouvi falar disso.

-Um gringo chamado Popro... Aff! Deixa pra lá! Um gringo afirmou que conseguia fazer isso, bem... Hehehe... Martin foi verificar e percebeu que as "mensagens do além" não passavam de interferências de uma rádio pirata... Hehehe... Martin quebrou o rádio na cabeça do cara. O gringo teve que tomar ponto e as porra.

-Credo! Mas esse tal de Martin é uma ameaça! Não quero esse sujeito na minha cidade, não.

-O que vai fazer a respeito?

-Não sei. Qualquer coisa que leve esse encrenqueiro pra bem longe daqui.

* * *

**--Bancando o terapeuta--**

A situação agora havia se invertido. Frank acorda na oficina, estava pelado e amarrado em cima da sua própria mesa de cirurgia. Já Martin estava em pé, ao seu lado, vestido com a roupa que trouxe de casa, incluindo a jaqueta preta. Misteriosamente sua perna não parecia mais estar ferida.

-Então? Vai me matar? – Pergunta Frank. Usando um tom de desesperança.

-Não. Ao menos não ainda. Queria saber primeiro o que leva um jovem rapaz bonito e rico a virar um assassino frio e cruel.

-Eu não sou "frio" e "cruel"! Estou fazendo um trabalho! Estou limpando a cidade de todos aqueles que lucram com a dor alheia! Eliminando os criminosos de São Bartolomeu até essa cidade se tornar pura!

-Deixa de mentira! Você não tem nada de altruísta. Só faz essa palhaçada pra descontar no mundo pelo que fizeram com a sua família.

-Eu quero justiça!

-Você quer é vingança, mas como o responsável pela sua desgraça já morreu você se vinga em outras pessoas. A propósito, até onde eu saiba, não sou nenhum criminoso. Por acaso você já fugiu da regra antes?

-Não. Claro que não.

-E aquela moça? Quem é?

-Minha empregada? Marlene.

-Como você conseguiu arrastá-la pra isso?

-Marlene não foi "arrastada", ela que deu a idéia.

-Botando a culpa nos outros, hein?

-Não, não quero culpá-la. Só quero dizer que não a forcei a nada. Marlene uma vez me contou que passou toda a infância e adolescência sendo torturada por pais adotivos. Ela sofria todos os dias com o fato de que eles nunca foram presos nem nada. Então decidi dar um fim ao sofrimento dela. Fui até a casa dos pais dela e os matei. Marlene gostou muito de saber o que fiz. Só achou ruim porque foi muito rápido. Não deu tempo deles sofreram nada. Não sentiram um por cento da dor que Marlene sentiu ao longo de tantos anos.

-Marlene? Hehehe. Puta merda! Sabia que já tinha visto aquele rosto antes.

-Hmmm?

-Ela morava no meu bairro. Isso foi por volta de 1978. Quando eu tinha sete anos ela devia ter uns quinze. Humph! Gostava do senhor Astolfo e da mulher dele, os pais adotivos de Marlene. Todo mês de setembro distribuíam balas para a criançada da vizinhança. Era uma festa.

-Eles eram torturadores, sádicos e...

-Tem muitos psicopatas que gostam de fantasiar que tiveram uma infância difícil e sofrida. Uma maneira que encontram pra justificar suas barbáries. Botam a culpa no mundo pelos seus crimes. Bah! Sempre odiei essa gente que não toma responsabilidade por nada.

-O quê?

-Os pais de Marlene eram maravilhosos. Nunca fizeram nada a ela. Acredite. Se fizessem qualquer coisa São Bartolomeu toda ia ficar sabendo. Sabe como é. Cidade pequena. Todo mundo sabe a vida de todo mundo. Alias, minto, Astolfo fez algo de ruim com Marlene sim. Ele a expulsou de casa quando ela tinha vinte. Mas também, quem o culparia? Ela bateu na própria mãe.

-Mentira!

-Você deve ter notado que a velha tem... Ou melhor, tinha uma cicatriz em cima do olho esquerdo.

Silêncio. Frank passa uns minutos pensando no que Martin disse. Após recordar da noite em que matou os pais de sua empregada, ele se lembra que realmente a velha tinha uma cicatriz em cima do olho. – Oh meu Deus! Sniff! Sniff!

-Agora virou cristão, né? – Martin então segue até a porta da oficina, mas antes que pudesse sair de lá Frank faz uma pergunta. –Espere! O que fará comigo?

-Eu? Nada. Agora quanto aos outros filhos de Astolfo eu não posso garantir.

-O quê?!

-Você não sábia? Marlene tem dois irmãos e três irmãs e, pelo que me lembro, eles adoravam os pais. Vou ligar pra eles agora.

-O quê?! NÃOOOO! NÃOOOOOOO!

-Torça para que eles não compartilhem de sua idéia do que é justiça. Boa sorte. Você pode tentar se livrar das cordas. Bom, eu consegui quem sabe... É, acho difícil. Afinal sou bom em dar nó de marinheiro. – Martin sai da casa e deixa Frank ali, amarrado aos berros na oficina. Em poucas horas os familiares do finado Astolfo chegam a casa. Como previsto, Frank não consegue escapar das cordas em que estava amarrado. Sua sorte estava lançada.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**--Recordar é viver 2--**

Era noite, mais ou menos duas da manhã. Martin andava com seu amigo, Adolfo, por um beco de Nova York. Ele estava muito feliz e eufórico, pois havia acabado de comprar uma jaqueta valiosíssima por um preço irrisório.

-A jaqueta é muito bonita mesmo. – Falou Adolfo com uma pontinha de inveja na voz.

-Claro que é, tenho bom gosto. Ta vendo que participar desses leilões não é perda de tempo e sim um bom negócio!

-Hmmmf! – Fez Adolfo com cara de desdém.

Em Nova York, assim como em qualquer grande cidade, entrar em um beco escuro assim tão tarde da noite não é uma das escolhas mais recomendadas. Mas, como os dois já estavam acostumados a fazer esse caminho para chegar à pensão, eles nem se preocupavam. Os dois estavam hospedados na pensão Rockfeller, uma pensão humilde que ficava em um bairro de imigrantes, que em geral eram latinos. Eles já tinham feito até amizade com algumas pessoas de "índole duvidosa" que moravam na área. Essas amizades fizeram com que eles tivessem passes livres. Não precisavam se preocupar com assaltos nem nada do tipo. Ao menos era o que pensavam.

Escondido nas sombras. Uma figura sinistra esperava pacientemente a dupla entrar naquele beco. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Estava muito escuro. Adolfo não conseguiu ver o atirador antes que fosse tarde demais. Seu amigo havia sido baleado. Dois tiros no peito e um na barriga. Martin estava caído no chão. Baleado, sangrando e, por fim, morto.

* * *

**--Revigorado--**

Duas costelas quebradas. Pulso esquerdo quebrado. Braço direito fraturado. Uma parte do joelho esquerdo fora do lugar. Três dentes perdidos. Olho esquerdo roxo. Baço perfurado. Esse era o estado de Frank. Um homem que podia se considerar com sorte. Frank foi encontrado jogado no chão de sua casa, ele estava todo machucado e sem roupa. Ficou nesse estado por quase duas semanas. Alguns achavam que foi milagre ele conseguir permanecer vivo, mas será que milagres também acontecem com assassinos em série?

-Senhor Mendes, quem fez isso com você? – Ao lado da cama de Frank, sentado em uma daquelas cadeiras que abrem e fecham, estava o delegado Rodrigo. Interessado em solucionar mais um pepino da cidade. Que apesar de pequena estava se revelando muito perigosa nesses últimos anos.

- Ele foi uma pessoa que apareceu sem aviso na minha vida e a mudou por completo.

-Hmmm?

-Ele me mostrou o caminho. Estou agradecido a ele.

-O quê? Você quer agradecer a pessoa que fez isso com você? – "Coitado. Ele já deve estar fora de se".

-Sabe, seu guarda. Antes de Martin chegar eu fazia minha missão por vingança. Ele mostrou que isso é errado. Alguém que busca vingança só pensa em se. É alguém que bota sua satisfação pessoal em primeiro plano. Nunca mais farei isso. Não serei mais um vingador. Minha missão agora não será punir, mas sim me assegurar que os criminosos não mais possam agir.

-"Peraê", "Peraê". Martin? Martin fez isso a você?

-Sim. – Esse é um exemplo de falta de comunicação. Rodrigo queria saber com sua pergunta se foi Martin que o deixou tão machucado. Frank achou que Rodrigo queria saber se Martin foi responsável pela sua mudança de ideologia. Na verdade, quem o havia linchado foram os familiares do falecido Astolfo, a sua primeira vitima.

Um "sim" era tudo o que Rodrigo queria ouvir. Ele agradece a cooperação de Frank, sai do quarto e pega o seu celular. Começava os preparativos para a criação de um mandato de prisão. Um mandato endereçado a Martin. A vontade do delegado de prender Martin era tanta que ele acaba deixando escapar um assassino em série muito perigoso. Vamos combinar, Rodrigo era um delegado muito cabeça dura. Nem se interessou em fazer uma investigação na casa de Frank. Se assim o fizesse certamente encontraria uma oficina bizarra muito semelhante a do hotel Beiramar. Caso esse que ele já parece ter esquecido.

* * *

**--O demônio de São Bartolomeu--**

Há uma nova lenda urbana circulando São Bartolomeu. Histórias de um demônio de rosto horrível como a morte que traz dor e sofrimento por onde passa. É claro que isso é só uma lenda. Ela não corresponde à realidade, ao menos não totalmente. O "demônio" de fato existe, mas ele não tem nada de sobrenatural. Ele é um ser humano movido por ganância e sadismo, como tantos outros. A parte de "trazer dor e sofrimento por onde passa" é só uma forma bonitinha de se dizer que o homem é um assassino. "O rosto horrível como a morte" na verdade não passa de uma máscara de gás. Realmente ela é bem feia, mas não é pra tanto.

Como um bom investigador sobrenatural que é, Martin não podia deixar essa história passar despercebida. Mesmo achando que, como todos os outros, esse mistério não tinha nada de sobrenatural, Martin resolve investigar esse caso. A última aparição do "demônio de São Bartolomeu" (referência a cidade, não ao santo) foi em uma pequena casa que ficava longe do centro (levando em conta que a cidade é pequena esse "longe" não era tão longe assim). Todos os moradores foram mortos com um único tiro no coração. Martin acharia isso até poético se não visse os cadáveres. Um homem, uma mulher e, o que mais chocou o investigador, duas crianças.

-Nenhum ser humano pode fazer isso. Com certeza foi obra de um demônio!!

Martin tinha que ser rápido naquela investigação. Os policiais da cidade não iam demorar muito a chegar. Se bem que, como as vítimas são bem humildes, é bem provável que a policia local vá demorar.

Martin investigava a cena do crime ao lado de um vizinho muito supersticioso. Martin não gostava daquele velho chato atrapalhando, mas não queria perder tempo brigando com quem quer que seja. Principalmente com quem ligou pra ele o avisando do caso.

Com uma pinça Martin consegue retirar as balas dos cadáveres (nessa parte o velho chato quase desmaia de nojo). Apesar de nunca ter visto um demônio assassino antes na vida, Martin acreditava que essas entidades não matavam usando munição de beretta M92FS. Tipo de pistola que é muito usada de forma não oficial pela força policial da cidade. "O assassino é ou já foi um policial" deduz Martin. Normalmente um policial tem que prestar conta por cada bala que usa. Muitos deles então usam mais de uma arma, uma da corporação e outra que não é. Com uma arma não oficial o policial pode dar tiros a vontade sem prestar contas a ninguém, pois oficialmente ela não existe.

-Eu já sei como deter o demônio. – Menti Martin pro velho. – Vou precisar fazer um exorcismo em uma encruzilhada. Volto já. – Essas histórias de encruzilhadas são muito boas para impressionar. Depois de convencer o velho, Martin sai correndo pela porta da casa. O investigador do sobrenatural pretendia pedir ajuda a única pessoa cuja vida era envolvida com a polícia de São Bartolomeu que ele confiava, seu grande amigo Óxitom.

TOC! TOC! TOC! Ninguém atende as batidas da porta. POW! POW! POW! Só depois de quase arrombar a porta é que Martin é atendido. Pela agressividade das batidas, Óxitom chegou até a temer que fosse a polícia batendo em sua porta. Sentiu um grande alivio ao perceber que na verdadeera Martin. Pena que esse alivio não vai durar muito tempo.

-Que foi? Tudo bem?

-Não. Tudo péssimo! – Martin nem espera ser convidado para entrar. Tira Óxitom do seu caminho, o empurrando com seu ombro, e vai entrando na casa. Ele utiliza menos sutileza do que um cavalo. – O demônio! Você já ouviu falar do demônio de São Bartolomeu? – Por alguma razão que Martin não soube compreender, Óxitom pareceu gelar com aquela pergunta.

-Sim. Já ouvi falar. Por acaso descobriu ser um caso sobrenatural?

-Muito pelo contrário. Descobri que o "demônio" é ou já foi um policial. Preciso de sua ajuda nessa! – Óxitom agora não estava só com cara de susto, pra piorar seu corpo também começa a tremer. – Sente-se um minuto. Sei de uma coisa que pode nos ajudar.

Óxitom sai correndo da sala pra pegar alguma coisa, enquanto isso Martin se sentava no sofá em frente a TV pensando em como solucionar aquele caso. BLAM! O pensamento de Martin foi "abalado". Coisa normal de compreender. A final, eu não conheço muitas pessoas que conseguem manter um pensamento coeso tendo uma bala atravessando o cérebro.

-COF! COF! COF! – Quando Martin acordou se encontrava debaixo da terra. Apesar disso não foi muito difícil sair dali, pois havia sido enterrado em uma cova bem rasa no meio do mato. Seu corpo estava todo sujo de terra. Sua cabeça estava molhada de vermelho. Martin passa a mão nela e nota uma bala grudada naquilo que era seu sangue. Alguém havia lhe dado um tiro na cabeça. Mas tudo bem, Martin já sarou.

-Mas que merda! Odeio morrer!

Agora que sua cabeça estava clara, Martin volta a pensar no caso e deduz algo que não gostaria de deduzir. "Óxitom é o 'demônio de São Bartolomeu'. A: ele já trabalhou na polícia. B: está muito bem de vida para um desempregado, deve ter se tornado um assassino de aluguel. C: ele é o único que estava dentro da casa. Deve ter me matado, me trazido pro meio do mato em seu carro e, por fim, me enterrou. Droga! Se ele não fosse meu amigo eu teria desconfiado do seu nervosismo! Merda!"

_"War and anger shal reign"_

_"The clash of iron can be heard"_

_"By blindness you're driven insane"_

_"I'm lost in anguish and grief"_

_"Sorrow won't wane 'til you die"_

_"A shattered body deeply hurt"_

_"And darkness will cover the light"_

_"It's gone forevermore"_

Meio que do nada aparece um trecho de Battlefield, uma música do Blind Guardian (uma banda alemã de Power Metal muito boa, minha favorita, eu recomendo). Martin demora quase um minuto pra se tocar que aquela música vinha do seu celular. Alguém estava ligando pra ele.

-Fala. – Diz Martin ao atender o celular.

-Cara, a polícia está atrás de você! Estão te acusando de agredir um tal de Frank. – Era Afonso do outro lado da linha.

-Eu não fiz nada disso.

-MARTIN!

-Ta bom. Ta bom. Não sou totalmente inocente, mas não agredi o rapaz.

-Tem certeza?

-Veja bem.

-Ai meu Deus!

-Eu só o deixei amarrado no meio dos familiares do homem que ele torturou e assassinou.

-Nossa, mas isso vai ajudar muito.

-Aff! Arrume as malas. Vamos dar o fora de São Bartolomeu. Vá pra casa abandonada de dona Cotinha. Me encontrarei com você daqui a três horas.

-TRÊS HORAS!? Por que você não pode ir pra lá agora?

-Tenho que resolver uma coisa antes. – Depois de falar Martin desliga seu celular. Agora ele tinha algo muito importante a fazer, acertar as contas com Óxitom. "Esse sacana vai me pagar!"

* * *

**--Recordar é viver 3--**

-Sniff! Sniff! – Adolfo chorava enquanto segurava o corpo imóvel do seu melhor amigo. – Porra, Martin. Agüenta aí, "véi".

Um policial que havia ouvido os tiros (mas que chegou a cena do crime tarde demais para pegar o assassino) anda até Adolfo e pergunta: - O que aconteceu?

-Balearam meu amigo! Ele precisa de ajuda!

-Claro, claro. – O policial então pede a assistência de uma ambulância pelo seu walk talk. O lugar era de difícil acesso. A ambulância acaba chegando com quinze minutos de demora. Logo que estaciona, dois paramédicos saem correndo de dentro do veiculo e verificam as condições da vítima.

-Sinto muito, mas seu amigo está morto.

Irritado, Adolfo fecha os punhos e esconde os lábios com a boca. Sua dor da perda só não era maior do que a vontade que sentia de acabar com a vida do assassino.

-Senhor? O senhor precisa fazer uma ocorrência. – Adolfo nada responde. – Senhor?

-Coff! Coff! Coff! – Para espanto geral, Martin, que estava deitado no chão, morto, se ergue até ficar na posição sentada. -Ele ta vivo!! – Exclama o policial.

-Glof! Bruaf! – Martin dá duas fortes golfadas. Como se aquilo tudo já não fosse suficientemente estranho, as balas que estavam dentro de seu corpo acabam sendo expelidas pela boca.

Antes que Martin pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um dos paramédicos refaz o seu exame. – Cadê as marcas de tiro? – Ninguém responde.

-Martin? O-o q-que... Como? – Pergunta Adolfo.

-Que foi que está todo mundo me olhando? Por que estou jogado no chão? E... De quem é esse sangue todo em mim?

-É seu.

-O quê?! Alguém me bateu?! Foi isso?!

-Não.

-Então o que foi?

-Você estava...

-Você foi morto e depois ressuscitou! Foi um milagre! - Disse o policial.

-O quê?! Eu fui morto?! Vocês estão malucos?! – Martin se irrita com aquela situação. Era tudo bizarro demais para alguém como ele suportar. Alguém que passou os últimos dez anos sem acreditar em nada que seus olhos não conseguiam ver. Definitivamente Martin não estava em uma fase de sua vida que o tornava propenso a acreditar em milagres.

BLAM! Às vezes acontece de uma pessoa, que geralmente não recebeu uma educação religiosa adequada, acabar fazendo uma besteira só para provar que sua fé é fato. Esse foi o caso do policial que se encontrava naquela cena. Um tiro de queima roupa no braço de Martin. Se o estrangeiro fosse um santo, pensava o tira, a ferida iria se curar sozinha. – Você é maluco!! ArrrrGhhh!! – Acho que não é preciso dizer que Martin não gostou muito da idéia, né?

Pra espanto geral de todos os presentes a ferida de fato se curou sozinha. Foi tão rápido que dava pra ver o buraco no braço de Martin se fechando. Tudo não durou mais de meio minuto. – Ele é um santo! Eu sabia! – Comemorava o policial que por pouco não se ajoelhou em saudação.

Enquanto os dois paramédicos e Astolfo ficavam sem saber o que pensar, Martin se dava conta de um detalhe que havia passado despercebido. Suas roupas pareciam também compartilhar de seu dom de cura instantânea. Alias as roupas não. Só sua nova jaqueta. A camisa que estava usando por baixo ainda parecia uma peneira. Todos os buracos feitos na jaqueta haviam fechado. Martin então chegou a uma estranha conclusão. O dom de cura na verdade não era dele, afinal ele nunca foi santo, mas sim de sua nova jaqueta. Isso era bem maluco, mas naquele momento esquisito fazia sentido.

-De fato. Participar de leilões é um bom negócio. – Diz Martin


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**--O plano infalível começa a dar errado. --**

Dona Cotinha era a única tia por parte de pai que Martin possuía. Ela faleceu com idade avançada, por causas naturais, já faz uns vinte anos. Como não tinha filhos e nem marido, Martin acabou se tornando o único herdeiro da velha. Ela era humilde, não tinha nada de valor, sua única posse era uma casa velha que ficava no meio do mato, entre o trajeto de São Bartolomeu e São Miguel (uma cidade vizinha). O valor da casa era baixíssimo, não muito pelo fato de ser bastante precária, mas principalmente por causa de sua localização, a terra que fica ao seu redor não é lá muito produtiva. Martin não mostrou muito interesse pela casa, mas depois que ele se tornou um investigador do sobrenatural ela se tornou bastante útil. A final volta e meia era preciso fazer algo meio ilegal. Nessas horas um lugar assim tão inóspito é uma mão na roda.

Adolfo estava na casa de dona Cotinha. Ela era pequena, tinha quatro cômodos bem apertados. A casa não possuía mobília, pois há muito tempo que ninguém vive mais ali. Nesse momento a única coisa que tinha dentro dela era Adolfo e duas malas feitas a pressa. Isso sem contar, claro, os ratos, as baratas, muita poeira, um pouco de mato que entrou pela janela e dois morcegos que preferiram a casa a alguma caverna.

-Cadê você, Martin? – Adolfo já estava esperando ali, sentado em cima de uma das malas, por mais de quarenta minutos. Já começava a ficar agoniado, a coisa que mais detestava era ter que esperar.

Cueeen! Adolfo escuta o som da porta se abrindo. Ele vai correndo atender pensando ser Martin que tinha chegado, seu coração gela ao perceber que estava enganado.

-Acharam que podiam escapar de mim, não é? – Quem havia chegado era o delegado Rodrigo acompanhado de nove policiais. – Onde está Martin?

-Não sei. Não sou a mãe dele.

POW! Rodrigo se irritou com o tom de ironia usado por Adolfo e dá um belo soco na cara do homem. Forte o suficiente para rachar o lábio do rapaz. – Me conta logo, porra!

-Você não tem o direito de... - POW! Rodrigo nem deixa Adolfo terminar de falar e dá outro soco nele, desta vez chega a quebrar o nariz.

-"Fêla da phutah."- Irritado, louco pra revidar, Adolfo se concentrou somente em Rodrigo e se esqueceu que havia mais gente dentro daquela casa. O homem quase pula na jugular do delegado. BLAM! Eu disse "quase". Antes que Adolfo conseguisse tocar em Rodrigo, um dos policiais que estavam ali dá um belo tiro nele usando de sua arma (só por curiosidade: ele usou a arma não oficial). No meio da testa, morte instantânea.

-Que merda! Ele talvez falasse. – Repreende o delegado.

-Não tem problema não, senhor. O meliante (ele se refere a Martin) provavelmente vai querer pegar suas malas pra fugir. A gente esconde o corpo desse aí na mata e fica aqui de tocaia.

-Ta. Gostei da idéia.

* * *

**--Como matar um demônio--**

Além de ser extremamente bom com armas de fogo, Óxitom ainda tem também outra habilidade muito importante para sua carreira de assassino de aluguel. Ele é extremamente bom em cobrir pistas. Quarenta por cento disso se deve ao fato de ter trabalhado tantos anos ao lado de peritos. O restante se deve a sua imaginação fértil e capacidade de trabalhar no improviso. Por exemplo: muitos criminosos cometem a besteira de apenas limpar o sangue. Isso não dá certo, um perito mais qualificado acaba encontrando vestígios usando aparelhos adequados. O melhor a se fazer é se livrar de tudo tocado pelo sangue da vítima. Vou ilustrar essa explicação com uma situação que Óxitom está vivenciando agora. Faz poucas horas que ele deu um tiro na cabeça de alguém dentro da sala de sua casa. A parede, o sofá, um pouco do piso e a mesinha de centro foram manchados. A parte suja da parede ele descascou. O sofá ele desarmou e transformou em entulho. Os azulejos atingidos, mesmo que só com uma gota, foram retirados. A mesinha de centro vai pro lixo também. Nenhum perito vai encontrar sangue na sala porque ele não vai estar mais lá. Pra ninguém achar estranha aquela "quebradeira", amanhã mesmo Óxitom vai contratar um pessoal para fazer uma reforma em sua sala. Pronto, problema resolvido. E ainda a tempo de assistir ao jogo do Vasco.

-Você não devia usar sua beretta. A primeira coisa que devia fazer quando finalizou o primeiro contrato era comprar uma arma diferente. "Qualé", Óxitom? Ta ficando enferrujado? – Óxitom que estava assistindo TV, calmamente sentado no sofá (o outro da sala, o que não sujou), toma um susto ao ouvir aquela voz familiar vindo de sua cozinha. Ele vai até lar checar. Quase enfarta quando vê Martin, o homem que ele matou, vivo e bem.

-AAHHH! - Óxitom fecha seus olhos e começa a falar em voz alta consigo mesmo. -Isso não é real! Não é real! – Quando ele volta a abri-los, Martin não estava mais ali. "Era só uma alucinação. Meu subconsciente está me pregando peças." Pensou Óxitom.

Depois de beber um copo de água e respirar fundo, Óxitom se acalma e decide voltar pra sala e terminar de assistir ao jogo. Surpresa! Martin o esperava sentado no sofá. – Você não vai me dar um tiro pelas costas de novo não, né?

-AAAAHHH- Em pânico Óxitom corre até o seu quarto. Como da primeira vez ele ia pegar sua arma, só que agora Martin decidiu segui-lo. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Três tiros no peito. Martin cai no chão. Morto novamente. Óxitom se aproxima com cautela e checa o pulso e a respiração do homem de jaqueta preta. Definitivamente, ele está morto.

Mais uma vez Óxitom repete seu ritual de desovar corpos. Ele pega o defunto, coloca no porta-malas de seu carro e segue rumo a um lugar bem deserto, perto da auto-estrada, no meio do mato. Quando chegou ao local de desova, Óxitom toma um novo susto ao abrir o porta-malas. – É a primeira vez que sou morto duas vezes pela mesma pessoa.

Óxitom fica com uma expressão de insanidade no rosto. Primeiro ele chora, depois ri. Era difícil acreditar no que estava vendo. Após um minuto, quando fica mais calmo, sua frieza e raciocínio parecem voltar ao lugar. – Seu desgraçado falso filho da puta!

-Está falando de mim ou de você?

-Por quanto tempo você me ajudou a solucionar os crimes daqui em? Sete? Oito anos?

-Nove.

-Nossa! Nove anos! Por nove anos nós dois ficamos procurando algo não natural, algo que provasse que o sobrenatural existia. Tantos anos procurando e a prova que eu queria estava nesse tempo todo do meu lado, me fazendo de besta. Eu inclusive perdi meu emprego por sua causa, sabia? Se hoje sou assassino de aluguel a culpa é tua.

-"Epa, epa, epa"! Eu nunca disse que queria provar que o sobrenatural existia. Até porque eu já sabia disso.

-Você queria o que então?

-Queria encontrar alguma coisa que fosse igual ou parecido comigo. Que fosse imortal, tivesse um dom estranho, fosse inexplicável. Sei lá. Alguma coisa que mostrasse que não sou a maior aberração do planeta.

-Você não encontrou mais nada de sobrenatural, além de você mesmo?

-Não. Nada que chegasse nem mesmo perto.

-É. Isso explica.

-E você? Queria encontrar algo sobrenatural por quê?

-Ah "véi", perto de sua história vai parecer besteira.

-Que nada. Conta aí.

-Sabe como é. Minha mulher e meus filhos morreram assassinados. Sempre procurei ter a esperança de encontrá-los novamente. Por isso queria tanto encontrar algo de outro mundo, que fosse um fantasma, um anjo ou até mesmo um demônio, que seja. Bom. Usando da lógica do Se, Então. Se existe coisas de outro mundo, então o outro mundo existe.

-Legal.

-Bem, é. Você não vai me matar não, né? Quer dizer. Não vamos guardar rancor, né?

-Ta bom, me dê uma carona pra São Bartolomeu que passo uma borracha nisso tudo.

Óxitom aceitou o acordo na ora. Até porque achava ser bom demais pra ser verdade. Com Martin sentado no banco do passageiro, Óxitom guiou seu possante até São Bartolomeu. Quando chegou a cidade, uma coisa chamou sua atenção. As pessoas que estavam a sua volta, pareciam encará-los. Todos estavam com cara de raiva.

-Pode parar aqui. – Disse Martin.

Assim que Óxitom estacionou o carro, Martin pega a chave da ignição e a joga longe pela janela. – A propósito. Enquanto eu estava preso, pela segunda vez, no seu porta-malas eu liguei pros vizinhos, amigos e familiares de suas vitimas. – Dito essas palavras, Martin se retira do carro, deixando que Óxitom encarasse sozinho o mundo de gente que se reuniu para linchá-lo. Porém, antes que o massacre começasse Óxitom ainda consegue falar uma coisa pra Martin. – Vou me vingar de você, sacana! Mesmo que eu tenha que voltar do inferno! – Martin segue seu caminho sem se importar com o que Óxitom dizia. Poucos segundos depois o povo alcança Óxitom.

POW! SOC! CRASH! AAAARGH! SOC! TIBUM! POW! PUFT! POW!TIBUM! ARRRGH! CRASH! POW! SOC! POW! PUFT! BLAM! CROCK! TRACK! POW! TIBUM! AAAAARGH! POW! PUFT! SOC! CRASH!BLAM! Depois de muito soco, pontapé, tapa, "pisão", osso quebrado e laceração, Óxitom morre. Seu corpo fica ali jogado na rua. Em seguida o rabecão chega e leva o cadáver embora. No dia seguinte ele será enterrado, mas como não irá aparecer ninguém da família pra reclamar o corpo, ele será enterrado como indigente.

Os mortos foram vingados pelos vivos. Mesmo assim a raiva de alguns dos vivos ainda não passou. Mesmo que o causador dela morra, a ira continua lá. Então os vingativos têm que lidar com outro problema. Se o causador da raiva já ta morto, em quem descontar?

* * *

**--Acertando as contas com a polícia --**

Martin teve que ir até a casa de Dona Cotinha a pé, pois não tinha carro e não havia ônibus direto. Depois de três horas de corrida ele chega à bendita casa. Você deve estar pensando que ele é um atleta. Não mesmo. É que sua jaqueta maravilhosa, além de curar qualquer ferida, também suaviza muito a dor ou incomodo, tornando a fadiga ou falta de fôlego problemas não existentes.

Ao chegar a casa, Martin esperava encontrar seu amigo, Adolfo, com as malas feitas e prontas pra viajar. Ao invés disso ele encontra o delegado Rodrigo e uma penca de policiais armados.

-Coloque as mãos para cima. – Disse Rodrigo.

-Nem pensar.

-Quer dizer que você vai resistir à prisão, né? Tudo bem, eu já mandei seu namoradinho pra debaixo da terra, não me custa nada mandar você também. (Ps:a jaqueta de Martin tem o dom de curar e afastar a morte daquele que está a usando, ela não serve pra ressuscitar os mortos)

-Vá tomar no... - BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! – Isso era tudo o que Rodrigo queria. Um pretexto pra encher aquele encrenqueiro de "azeitona".

-Senhor. – Diz o policial que matou Adolfo – É melhor colocar uma arma na mão do presunto. Sabe como é, né?

-Bem pensado. – Rodrigo põe sua arma (a não oficial, que se mostrava útil também pra esse tipo de coisa) na mão do finado Martin e dá um disparo contra a parede para que a mão do defunto tivesse vestígios de pólvora.

-Muito bem, vamos embora. – O delegado vira de costas para o corpo de Martin pra falar com seus subordinados. Por algum motivo que ele não soube entender na ora, todos estavam com uma cara de assustado. Como se tivessem visto um fantasma. – O que foi? – Perguntou o delegado. Sem conseguir falar, o policial que matou Adolfo faz sinal com a cabeça para que Rodrigo olhasse pra trás. Ele fica paralisado de medo e surpresa. O homem que ele acabou de acertar na testa estava novamente de pé. A bala que estava alojada em sua cabeça acaba saindo sozinha. O buraco deixado por ela some. Se não fosse o sangue a sujar seu rosto, qualquer um diria que Martin estava perfeitamente saudável.

BLAM! Usando a arma que "recebeu de presente", Martin dá um tiro na barriga de Rodrigo que cai no chão. Consciente, mas com muita dor. TRA!TRA!TRA!TRA!TRA!TRA!TRA!TRA!TRA!TRA! Os policias instintivamente metralham Martin. Novamente ele morre. Só que desta vez seu corpo estava parecendo que passou por um moedor de carne. Foi uma surpresa ainda maior, sem falar que foi muito mais bizarro, ver um corpo todo deformado que ainda conseguia se levantar. Nenhum dos policiais estava preparado pra enfrentar algo assim, todos fugiram e deixaram o delegado pra trás.

Rodrigo estava com muito azar. Ver um horrendo zumbi bem de perto e não poder fugir não é uma das coisas mais agradáveis da vida tenha certeza disso.

Duas da manhã. Frank dormia. Ele ainda estava "preso" a cama de um quarto de hospital. Pelo jeito ele irá ficar ali por um bom tempo, isso é, se Martin não fosse até lá. – AAAAHHH! – Quando Frank vê o homem responsável pela sua estadia no hospital ele entra em pânico e começa a gritar. Martin já estava totalmente curado. Mas continuava imundo com terra e sangue. Sua roupa estava toda perfurada a bala, com exceção da jaqueta, é claro.

-Calma. Calma. Não vim lhe fazer mal. – Diz Martin.

-Pô, cara. Nunca mais serei vingativo! Você quer mais o que então?

-Quero que você faça um favor pra mim.

-Por que faria isso?

-Se você aceitar me ajudar eu deixo você vestir minha jaqueta.

-Hehehe. Já vi que você gosta muito dela. Mas metal nunca foi minha praia.

-Aff! – Martin tira sua jaqueta, que estava incrivelmente suja de terra e sangue, e a coloca por cima do corpo de Frank. – Hei! Tira isso! – A primeira reação que Frank teve foi achar aquilo nojento. Mas alguns segundos depois ele percebe que suas dores não estavam mais incomodando. Os dentes que tinham caído pareciam que haviam voltado a crescer. Agora Frank conseguia abrir todo seu olho esquerdo, que antes estava roxo e doía muito. – O que...?

Após ver que Frank já estava bem, Martin retira sua jaqueta de cima dele e volta a vesti-la. -Você está curado. Agora saia daí, vá. É sua vez de cumprir o trato. – Frank não fazia a mínima idéia do que teria que fazer. Isso até ser levado até sua casa por Martin, mas precisamente para dentro de sua oficina. Martin tinha um novo "paciente" para Frank cuidar. Deitado nu e amarrado em cima da mesa de cirurgia estava o delegado da cidade, Rodrigo.

-Você quer que eu...

-Faça com esse homem o que você fazia com os criminosos. Faça sua parte no trato.

-"Peraê". Mas você não era contra vingança, justiça feita com as próprias mãos e...?

-FAÇA SUA PARTE NO TRATO!!

-Ta bom. Ta bom.

Martin não quis ficar na oficina vendo o homem ser torturado. Preferiu ficar no corredor. Ele sabia que não agüentaria ver aquela cena, mas ouvir os gritos de dor daquele homem já era outra história. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

* * *

**--Fim de um ciclo--**

Sete semanas haviam se passado desde a morte de Adolfo. Martin sentia tremendamente a falta dele, afinal ele era seu único amigo. Mais nem tudo é desgraça. Aquela noite fatídica trouxe pelo menos uma coisa de bom. A polícia local descartou todas as acusações feitas contra Martin. Primeiro por que a principal vitima (Frank) havia sumido misteriosamente do hospital onde estava internada, não podendo assim dar queixa. Segundo, e mais importante, é que Martin passou a virar uma lenda. A história de que ele sobreviveu a uma chuva de balas se espalhou como rastilho de pólvora pela cidade. A maioria, é claro, não acreditou nela. Mesmo assim os bartolomenhos passaram a ficar com um pé atrás com Martin. Bem mais que o habitual, que já não era pouco.

A já solitária vida do homem de jaqueta preta ficou ainda mais solitária. Não havia mais ninguém pra conversar e desabafar. Até as tão proveitosas noites de sábado perderam seu charme (muito disso também se deve ao fato de que as moças da cidade passaram a ver Martin não mais como um rebelde atraente, mas sim como um esquisitão, uma aberração).

Desiludido, Martin decide arrumar sua mala e sair de São Bartolomeu, começar uma vida nova em outra cidade. De preferência bem longe de histórias envolvendo fantasmas, lobisomens, aparições ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Martin achava que já era tempo de pendurar as chuteiras. Depois de quinze anos de procuras frustradas, o investigador sobrenatural chegou à conclusão que não há mais nada no mundo de sobrenatural pra ser encontrado. Uma idéia meio esquisita levando em consideração as propriedades fantásticas da jaqueta que usa.

Com sua mala (que era daquelas de rodinha e puxador) em mãos, Martin se dirige até o ponto de ônibus onde espera pacientemente por uma condução que o leve até bem longe dali.

_"Why am I born ?"_

_"will I fail to rise again ?"_

_"another crucifixion for"_

_"another holy war (another holy war)"_

_"another holy war (another holy war)"_

_"can't stop what's going on ?"_

Durante essas semanas Martin trocou o toque de seu celular. Agora sempre que alguém liga pra ele seu celular toca a música Another Holy War, também da banda Blind Guardian.

-Alô? – Diz Martin ao atender seu celular.

-Senhor Martin, preciso de sua ajuda. Acontecimentos estranhos estão...

-Sinto muito, mas não sou mais um investigador sobrenatural.

-Que pena. Gostaria de te oferecer um emprego.

-Como?

-Se estiver interessado vá até o shopping Sumaré, na praça de alimentação. Nem se preocupe em me identificar, eu sei como o senhor é. E a propósito: bonita jaqueta. – CLICK! O homem misterioso do outro lado da linha desliga seu telefone deixando que Martin encarasse um dilema. Será que valia a pena se afundar novamente nesse mundo de mistérios? Martin achava que não. Afinal ele perdeu muitas chances na vida e um amigo por causa dessa obstinação. O ônibus que Martin esperava acabou de parar no ponto. A hora da verdade era agora. Entrar no ônibus, ir pra outra cidade, começar uma vida nova e nunca mais se preocupar com o sobrenatural ou ir pro shopping Sumaré pra desvendar mais um mistério? "Dane-se" pensou Martin. Por mais que ele quisesse deixar essa vida pra trás, Martin sabia que não iria conseguir ficar em paz deixando um mistério sem solução. O ônibus vai embora levando com ele a oportunidade de uma vida melhor. Martin então também vai embora do ponto de ônibus. Ele segue até sua casa para guardar a mala, depois vai até o Sumaré.

O shopping Sumaré não ficava em São Bartolomeu, mas sim em uma cidade vizinha, São Vicente. Como ele era um shopping de cidade do interior, o Sumaré era bem menor que os famosos shoppings da capital (só tinha dois andares), mas pelo menos tinha cinema. Tudo bem que o cinema só possuía duas salas pequenas com o som péssimo e ar condicionado pior ainda. Bom, de qualquer jeito era melhor do que nada.

Geralmente nos sábados os shoppings ficam lotados. O Sumaré não era diferente, ou melhor, não devia ser. Martin achou estranho encontrar, em plena tarde de sábado, o Sumaré vazio. Não tinha ninguém. Sem clientes, sem funcionários, nem nada. Era ainda mais esquisito o fato do shopping estar aberto. Parece até que foi aberto só para Martin se encontrar com o seu contratante.

-Fico feliz que tenha aceitado minha oferta. –Martin olha para trás e vê um homem jovem, devia ter no máximo trinta. Um rapaz alto e magro, seu tom de pele e fisionomia lembravam um árabe. Ele está usando uma roupa elegante, terno e gravata, lembrava um agente FBI de filme americano. Pela voz, Martin conseguiu identificá-lo como sendo o homem que ligou para ele mais cedo, o que tinha uma proposta de emprego a oferecer.

-Certo. Quem é você? Que tipo de trabalho quer me oferecer? E como sabe sobre minha jaqueta?

- Durante todos esses anos você estava procurando pelo sobrenatural, nunca se perguntou se não era o sobrenatural que procurava por você?

-O quê...?

-Eu lhe ofereço respostas e uma chance de ver o mundo com outros olhos.

-Você não está respondendo minhas perguntas!

-Roaar! – O "árabe" rosna enquanto seus caninos crescem e ficam bem afiados. – Meu nome é Alfredo, sou um vampiro. Faço parte do **B**ureau de **P**esquisa e **D**efesa **P**aranormal. Estamos abrindo uma filial no Brasil e precisamos de pessoas como você para solucionar mistérios que as pessoas normais não podem. Sabemos de sua jornada, de suas perdas, de sua jaqueta. Nós sabemos de tudo. Nós somos o B.P.D.P! Se quiser obter respostas junte-se a nós. Aceita?

-Porra! Logo agora que estava querendo uma vida normal!

-Se não aceitar minha proposta nunca mais retornarei a fazê-la.

Martin fica pensando sobre qual decisão tomar. Uma ilusão de controle. Afinal ele não consegue deixar um mistério sem solução. A resposta já estava decidida muito antes de Alfredo fazer a pergunta.

-Sim. Quero entrar pro B.P.D.P.


End file.
